The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Marilyn’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new shrub-type Mandevilla plants with strong stems and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in December, 2006 of Mandevilla hybrida ‘Ginger’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,776, as the female, or seed parent with Mandevilla hybrida ‘Audrey’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,777, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in November, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia, since December, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.